Let's Look At Things Positively!
by dukekitty
Summary: The positive/plus sides of certain episodes that may be difficult to see. Also the pessimistic side of the situation for those who want to read that. I hope you enjoy!
1. Table Of Contents

**Disclaimer: Guess who owns Doctor Who? Not me. I do not own Doctor Who.**

Table Of Contents:

Chapter 1... Journey's End

Chapter 2... Doomsday

Chapter 3... An Unearthly Child

Chapter 4... The Doctor's Wife

Chapter 5... The Runaway Bride

Chapter 6... Amy's Choice

**In the reviews (or PM) tell me if you have any requests for a certain episode in particular.**


	2. Journey's End

Let's look at things Positively!

Chapter 1: Journey's End

I have selectively chosen the person who got the most luck out of this episode which is the half meta-crisis doctor. Look at things his way; All of a sudden he grew out of a hand! Ya that was pretty weird sure but then he was very clever-if he does say so himself- and had the upper hand (heheh puns.) of surprising the daleks and almost stopping them which then Donna came in and did. Then he stopped the daleks permanently (at least as far as he knew) by destroying them once and for all! Not only that but he was one of the things he admired most, humans! No longer the last of his kind but a part of a big thing that was able to last until the end of the universe and through thick and thin: the human race! He was human but still got to keep all his memories and cleverness- I mean how awesome was that? For him it was absolutely brilliant, that was for sure. And even though he wasn't travelling with Donna even more, he still had a part of her living within side him all the time! Don't forget he got to properly tell Rose he loved her! And then got to actually properly kiss her! Not her possessed by Cassandra or Bad Wolf- but actually the Rose Tyler! He could finally spend the rest of his life with someone, Rose. She chose him. They would be together 'till the end.

See, that's what I call optimistic!

Then again there could be some really bad situations too, for example everything was downhill for the real doctor. I'm not going to get into great deal here because I'll just cry or go back in my cave (bedroom) for the next 5 days to sulk. Again. Anyway, he got to see Rose and that was good right? Wrong. Dalek shot him and then of course there was the fact that the daleks were taking over the whole universe so they didn't get much time to properly chat. Then they embarrassed him in front of his companions by making him look like a bad person. Rose understood though, she always did. Sigh* Then halfie him blew up whole legion of daleks without a second thought in the name of the doctor. He wasn't even freaking there to stop anyone. Then he got one shining moment with al lot of his companions that was soon diminished. He had to say goodbye to Sarah Jane again. Wasn't really too proper of a goodbye. He missed her so much. Then he decided to let Rose go- and even if there was (which there probably was) a piece of him who was going to grab Rose's hand and just run back into the TARDIS and have things back to the way they were he knew he couldn't. Something like Doomsday could happen again or worse, and he didn't think he could bare to have his hearts torn apart like that again. Which even though all of that, even if he was still lingering on the adventure with Rose side, it was more like Rose chose. She kissed halfie real good right in front of him. He knew that shouldn't bother him since halfie was basically him, it's just her devoting her love to someone else made him snap and bolt back to his TARDIS. She just didn't love him like she would love him if he was human. Then he had to hurt one of his best friends- Donna- and erase the memory of her. She didn't knew who the heck he was even though he missed her so much too. Then there was nobody left. He was alone. All alone again. No random adventures and people crashing into his life- just him- alone. Just like he was alone as the last Time Lord. He was completely and utterly alone. No one there to cheer him up and remind him how great life and things were- just him. Alone.

Now that's what I call pessimistic! –ok that wasn't as enthusiastic or great as I hoped. Sorry. Next chapter up soon!


	3. Doomsday

Let's Look At Things Positively!

Chapter 2: Doomsday

This one was a bit difficult but I figured out the perfect one. Jackie Tyler's point of view had the happiest. First, her dad comes back from the dead! That's pretty exciting and happy. Then even though she learns that it's not her dad, these 'ghosts' brought her daughter Rose back to her. Even more exciting! After the longest time ever (it probably seemed like that) she was finally back. Then she gets her long dead husband back! And it's really him! Sure, he's from a different universe but it's still her husband. And he's really wealthy too. Like, really really wealthy. Then her husband saves her Rose from the void and brings her back to the parallel universe to live with them properly! Rose is stuck with her and can't go off with that mysterious and dangerous man, the doctor. I mean if you really look at it this way, Doomsday was the best thing ever for Jackie Tyler.

Now that's what I call optimistic!

Pessimistic Side:

I'm not even going to go there. I like the episode and all- I really do. It's just I cried at the ending part and it's just a bit emotional to talk about. Sorry.


	4. An Unearthly Child

Let's Look At Things Positively!

Chapter 3: An Unearthly Child

The doctor's point of view went really good in this episode, so let's start there! First, sure there are two nosy teachers show up but that isn't too much of a problem because that gives him the perfect reason to leave the 20th century 76 Totters Lane. He never likes staying in one place for so long and there wasn't much adventure going on, so now he has a perfect reason to leave with Susan! Susan is not convinced that the reason is good enough though, or more is just stubborn because she likes it there, and refuses to leave. So then he starts to set the coordinates to leave when Susan screams, "No" and pushes him altering the coordinates. Susan really did want to stay with him, what a nice granddaughter. And now they are about to go on an adventure. Even if he was a bit grumpy at first. Not only that, but now the whole DOCTOR WHO adventures tv show has started! Hoorah!

Wonderful, that's what I call optimistic!

I never realized how pessimistic this episode was even though it was really good. I mean Ian and Barbara get held hostage in this alien guy's strange spaceship that's impossibly bigger on the inside. Susan has to make a terrible decision, leave something her 'wonderful school' and go away with her grandfather or to get to keep going to this 'wonderful school' but leave her grandfather. Then they all crash in who knows where, probably dangerous. (wink wink) (the next episode) I'm going to stop there because this was one of my favorite episodes and I don't want to ruin it so much.

And that's what I call pessimistic!

Also I apologize to the whovians who are more recent and haven't seen the classic series or don't have access to this episode. It was the very first episode of Doctor Who ever, I'd explain what goes on but: Spoilers!


	5. The Doctor's Wife

Let's Look At Things Positively

Chapter 4: The Doctor's Wife

Wooohoooo! I loved this episode. (I'm going to call the TARDIS without her in it the Type 40 TARDIS) Ok so for starters, I'd say the best point of view was the TARDIS. First, she gets to see her thief in person and then kiss him. Then sure she gets put up in a cage, but then she gets to properly talk to her thief and prove herself. Her thief, being the kind thief that he was let her out of the cage. Then she got a name. Sure her true form was stolen (Type 40; TARDIS) and all her sisters had died but she kept an upbeat attitude and then got to properly talk to her thief for once. Then they flew a TARDIS together. Aw how sweet. Anyway, once they got back inside her (Type 40; TARDIS) and she died then she got to say her last words to her very sad thief. She got to tell him hello. Ok, what you just read was more like a summary for the episode but that just goes to show you how happy the episode was.

Well, that's kind of what I call optimistic!

The sad viewpoint was for the doctor. Things are all wonderful at first, kind (as in not going to destroy the time vortex and reality to pieces kind) good friends of his that are Time Lords, are still out there! He's not the last! After all these years whoop dee doo! Then it turns out they were just help boxes stored to attract and kill more Time Lords. Then Amy and Rory get taken away in a house TARDIS. Good news though, the crazy lady is his TARDIS! Bad news though, she's slowly dying. Actually more like quickly dying, she dies within 44 minutes.(how long the episode was) Anywho though the house tries to kill them. They survive, that's good right? Sure, until he can't talk to the TARDIS he's been travelling with for all those years. He gets under 44 minutes to talk to her and that time is spent saving Amy, Rory, and Type 40 TARDIS. I cried at the end when she said "Hello" and "this is the time we talked" and the doctor just ended with "Please don't…" and was cyring. That was really sad.

Now that's what I call pessimi- hold on a sec I need to go grab myself a box of tissues *sob.


	6. The Runaway Bride

Let's Look At Things Positively

Chapter 5: The Runaway Bride

This one doesn't even need an optimistic side, it was so amazing. I just loved it enough that I decided to make it the chapter for the day. Ok so for starters, I think the most positive view was the doctors. Literally seconds after he says his "final" goodbye to Rose he immediately meets Donna and is pulled into an adventure, quickly picking him up from what could have ended up to be a sad depression of the doctor sulking for months. He met the amazingly wonderfully fantastic Donna (sorry a bit of favoritism shown there) who sasses him from here to Galifrey. (ha ha ha yes that description is necessary) He gets to go and see one his favorite planets (earth) become a planet. Ok, the whole rachnoss (sorry it may be spelled wrong) babies dying was a downer but he did end up saving the planet, again!

Now, that is pretty flippin' optimistic!

Sigh* the pessimistic side. Donna's point of view, oddly enough. Here she is, having the perfect day and walking down the aisle when she gets abducted by a martian. Then when he tries to get her to her wedding on time at the right place and fails miserably ending up a town or two away. Then she gets a taxi from a robot and has to jump in her wedding dress on the freeway into the martian's spaceship. Then when she finally gets to her wedding late, everybody is having the reception without her. Then the tree at her reception has ornament bombs. Then once they finally get to the bottom of this, she learns that the person she loves hates her, and was just poisoning her for a giant alien spider instead. Talk about being cheated on. Then he dies and a bunch of children die even if they are spiders, it's still pretty sad. Then the not-martian alien man refuses to have Christmas dinner with her. Then when she actually gets a chance to go on adventures with him, she turns it down which she then regrets later in a huge search for the not-martian alien. And has to wait a whole year or two to actually find him. (which that is a whole another episode for a different day)

Nice going, FANFICTION WRITER OF SPACE MAN, way to make things seem depressing.


	7. Amy's Choice

Let's Look At Things Positively!

Chapter 6: Amy's Choice

The positive side would be Rory's because everything honestly is as perfect as he wanted it to be. Him and Amy are living in a quite town upwards of leadworth, Amy's going to have a baby and everythings calm and perfect. It's his dream world. Sure it turns out to really be a dream and they could die in both dreams he's having and the elderly are human killing aliens, but when Amy has to make a choice between two guys, she chooses Rory! And she commits suicide when he dies because even if it was real life she wouldn't want to live anymore without Rory. So ya, things went pretty good for him. He knows he's loved by his lover and that they'd do anything for each other.

Now that's what I call optimistic!

Doctor's point of view is pessimistic here. First, he's no longer travelling with his companions, they live a calm life without him and he's travelling alone again. I personally think that's why he called it a nightmare. Then his TARDIS dies. He doesn't seem to depressed about it but that's probably because he assumes it could turn out to be just a horrible dream. See, for Amy and Rory they've both got a dream that they really like. Rory likes the calm quiet life dream and Amy is satisfied with both (she's ok with the dead TARDIS because she wasn't deeply attached and just considers it another adventure) but the doctor has neither. A dead TARDIS reality (which he is deeply attached to the TARDIS I believe) or a no more companions to go on a proper adventure with reality. He doesn't mind that Amy chose Rory but there is no one else or just plain anybody there to say they can't live without him because they love him. What, his TARDIS? She's dead. All of his past companions that he loved now have their own lives or are dead. River isn't there and she had already died for him along time ago, can't change that. So he's just left sad and alone, unloved.

Gosh, maybe I should just stop writing pessimistic this is becoming a real downer.

**Also, thanks to KawaiiJoltic this chapter is for you!**


End file.
